Some conventional computer networks implementing the simple loop prevention protocol (SLPP) may only isolate loops by disabling a port when the system detects a loop, but may not be able to eliminate all the loops in all parts of the network at the most granular level. Disabling of a port based on which port is disabled in the network to isolate the loop it may affect traffic from reaching other parts of network where there are no loops. Also with some conventional loop prevention protocols, the messages sent to detect loops can themselves cause a broadcast storm and loop in the network as these messages may be sent via a multicast MAC method and may have no mechanism to stop after reaching a maximum hop limit, for example.
Embodiments were conceived in light of the above-mentioned problems and limitations among other things.